Finding Harry's Heart
by manufan3
Summary: Year 6 brings several surprises to Hogwarts, including new students and new adventures. (possible slash in later chapters)


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

**Finding Harry's Heart**

**

* * *

**  
During the summer after Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, Harry defeated Voldemort. It was a messy and large-scale battle, but Harry came out on top. Of course, many of his fellow students and their families fell in the battle against Evil, but after that summer, the world was safe again. 

Because so many students of Hogwarts died, Professor Dumbledore decided to open the school to foreign transfer students, to "liven the atmosphere." In the last week of summer before school was to begin again, young witches and wizards poured into London from every part of the world. Even Australia.

This story is about Ryyan, a 16 year old wizard from California. He arrived in London and got the last room in the Leaky Cauldron two days before the Hogwarts Express was going to leave. He got settled into his room and stayed there for the two days, except to get food and go to the bathroom.

On the day the Express was leaving, Ryyan went to Kings Cross. He had received his instructions about how to cross onto Platform 9 ¾ along with other information he might need. He made sure his trunk was secure and he steadily walked through the barrier. He was amazed to see all of the students on the platform, and he hurried to get a spot on the train in an empty compartment. He listened to the sounds of students saying goodbye to their parents and he huddled lower into his seat. His parents had stayed in California. They were glad Hogwarts had accepted him. The California Institute for Higher Learning had been too close for them, and the further away he was, the happier they'd be.

The train soon began to fill up, and Ryyan began to get nervous. Twice, people tried to enter his compartment, a small Portuguese boy and some Italian brothers, but they left when he didn't make eye contact with them. Soon, the compartment door opened again. Ryyan barely looked up, but he soon realized the people weren't going to go away.

"Excuse me, can we sit here with you?" A female voice asked. Ryyan nodded. "Thanks," the girl said, and she sat down with two boys about his age. "I'm Hermione and these two are Ron and Harry." Ryyan finally looked up and he smiled shyly, grimacing on the inside.

"Ryyan," he offered. He shook all of their hands.

"Are you one of them foreigners we're getting?" Ron asked. Ryyan nodded.

"I'm from America." Ron made a face and Hermione smacked him.

"Americans are people, too," she said. Ryyan blushed and wished he were elsewhere. He noticed that the boy Hermione had called Harry hadn't spoken yet. He vaguely wondered if Harry was shy, too. While Hermione was saying something else about America to Ron, Ryyan realized why Harry wasn't talking. He was Harry Potter, and he had saved the world. Ryyan felt a twinge of sympathy for the dark-haired boy, but didn't say anything.

He listened to Ron and Hermione argue, and he wondered when they would be there. He wasn't used to long train journeys.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" He was brought out of his thoughts by a new voice – Harry's voice.

He cleared his throat. "House?"

"Didn't you have a house at your old school?" Ron asked. Ryyan shook his head.

Before Ron could say anything more, Hermione stepped in to inform him about the houses and what each meant. Ryyan was a little overwhelmed.

"We just had one big school and everyone learned together, separated by age and ability." Harry nodded but Ron scoffed.

"That sounds ridiculous!" Hermione hit him again.

"It must have been good," she said. Ryyan just smiled tightly and nodded. He didn't want to be in the same house as them, but he wondered if the rest of the students would be so chatty. He was blissfully distracted by the food trolley that was brought around, and he bought a few sandwiches for himself, noting quietly to himself that Harry bought for Ron, and Hermione had brought her own food. He ate silently, growing bored of the incessant arguing and flirting going on between Ron and Hermione. Thankfully, they left after lunch, going to the Prefect compartment. Ryyan and Harry were left in silence. Ryyan noticed that Harry kept glancing at him, and he smiled, then closed his eyes to nap for the rest of the journey.

It seemed like he was asleep for only minutes, but when he woke, he realized they had arrived. He began to grow nervous again, because there was much excitement and bustle as they all departed the trains. A movement at his sleeve caught his attention, and he looked up into Harry's green eyes.

"Stay close to me," Harry said quietly. Ryyan nodded, grateful. By walking with Harry, Ryyan avoided most of the crowd. Most of the students nodded at Harry, and some tipped their hats. Now that the hysteria was over, it seemed like everyone was content to leave Harry alone. He had saved the world, and he deserved his space.

They met up with Ron and Hermione again in the Great Hall, but Ryyan left them to go to the foreign students assembling at one end of the Hall, opposite to the first years. The first years were sorted, and then Dumbledore made a speech about how Hogwarts was opening its doors to these students from around the world, and that the current students should make them feel welcome. Ryyan looked around at the assembled students and felt sick. There were too many people here, and he didn't think he'd fit in.

Soon his name was called, and he found himself on the stool with the Sorting Hat on his head. It said a few words to him, then laughed and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He joined the table and sighed when Ron clapped him on the back. This was going to be quite an experience.

Later that day, he followed Ron and Harry, and the rest of the Gryffindors, to their common room. He went up to the dorm and started unpacking his stuff. He heard someone come in behind him and he froze when they started talking.

"We're the only guys left in our class – Ron and me. Everyone else died. Dean. Seamus. Neville." Harry took a deep breath and continued. "It'll be strange getting to know you new guys." Ryyan turned around and nodded.

"We'll try to make it easier for you. At least, I will. I barely got to say hello to the other new guys." The other new Gryffindor boys were Alessandro from Italy and John from New York. Harry smiled a sad smile.


End file.
